musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Downloads Section
__NOEDITSECTION__The Downloads Section is a place where you can download free "Ogg" format files. Some of these downloads are put up under licences, so please check to make sure that you don't use them illegally. Then, on the other hand, some of these files are not under any licences, so they cannot be used for Commercial Uses, Remixing, or any kind of Advertisement, without first contacting the copyright owner of the tracks, and gaining permission to use the tracks. Thank You, and Enjoy!! Jay Note To Copyright Holders I am not the Copyright holder of these tracks, and at the request of the Copyright holder, I will remove these tracks immediatley. If you are the Copyright holder of any of these tracks, please E-Mail me at jeremiah@mit.midco.net and please state why you would like them removed, and I will remove them. Thank You. Jay ---- =License Indentification= *'BY-NC': Creative Commons BY-NC License. *'Sampling+': Creative Commons Sampling+ License. *'BY': Creative Commons Attribution 2.5 License. =Other Identification= *'(Ask)': This means that that paticular track is exclusively available on this site, and you must ask for permission from us before posting it on any others sites. ---- Please note that this is page is in Beta, and may be changed at any time. Please let me know on my Talk Page or on this article's talk page, if you have any ideas on how to make this page better. Thank You. Jay ---- Fort Minor :Get It / Spraypaint & Ink Pens Promo CD (2006): *01. Get It (Clean) *02. Get It (Dirty) *03. Get It (Instrumental) *04. Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Clean) *05. Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Dirty) *06. Spraypaint & Ink Pens (Instrumental) :Official: *Remember The Name (A Capella Clean) BY-NC (By Fort Minor) (Fort Minor Official Website) :Selected Fan-Mixes: *DJ Turbulence (Remember The Name Remix) (Fan-Mix) BY-NC (Remix by DJ Turbulence) :Remixes by Jay (Track Attribution & Other Tracks) *Where'd You Go/Remember The Name BY-NC *Where'd You Go/Remember The Name (Angelic Version) BY-NC *Petrified/Remember The Name BY-NC *Petrified/Remember The Name (Mixtape Version) BY-NC *Remember The Name (Run Beat Remix) BY-NC *Remember The Name (Run Beat Remix) (Instrumental Version) BY *Remember The Name (This Is Hip-Hop Remix) Sampling+ *Remember The Name (This Is Hip-Hop Remix) (Instrumental Version) Sampling+ Hybrid Theory :Hybrid Theory Demos CD: (Credit to LPFuse for these files) *01. Untitled (In The End Demo) *02. Points & Authority (Points Of Authority Demo) *03. Super Zero (By Myself Demo) *04. Crawling (Crawling Demo) *05. Carousel (Post EP Carousel Demo) *06. Part Of Me (Post EP Part Of Me Demo) *07. And One (Same As EP) *08. Rhinestone (Forgotten Demo) *09. Esaul (A Place For My Head Demo) :Demos: *Esaul (1999 Garage Demo) Linkin Park :Mr. Hahn *Mr. Hahn - Blow Your Mind (Live) :Mike Shinoda *Mike Shinoda & DJ Vice - Freestyle *Mike Shinoda & Rakaa - Dedicated/Freestyle :Chester Bennington *Chester Bennington - The Morning After (Live, 2001) (The Original, Debut Live Recording) *Chester Bennington - Let Down (Live, 2001) (The Original, Debut Live Recording) *Chester Bennington - Let Down (Live at ReAct Now, 2005) :Chester Bennington Live at Club Tattoo, May 21st 2005: *01. Unknown Track (Live at Club Tattoo, 5-21-05) *02. The Morning After (Live at Club Tattoo, 5-21-05) *03. Boys Don't Cry (Snippet) (Live at Club Tattoo, 5-21-05) :Live Acoustic *01. Pushing Me Away (Live Acoustic) *02. Crawling (Live Acoustic) *03. In The End (Live Acoustic) :Linkin Park Covers (Other artists doing Linkin Park songs) *In The End (Demo) Cover by Silent System *My December Cover by Josh Groban *One Step Closer Cover by Richard Cheese *One Step Closer (Live Acoustic) by No Doubt *Crawling Cover by Galactic Phantom *Numb Cover by Jamelia *Faint Cover (Incomplete) by Close Catch :Covers (Linkin Park doing other artists' songs) *Chester Bennington - Jane Says (Live in Osaka, Japan) Jane's Addiction Cover *Forgotten + Sweet Child O' Mine (Live at Rock AM Ring, Germany 6-3-01) Guns N' Roses Cover :Special Collaborations *Numb/Encore/Yesterday (Live at 48th Annual Grammy Awards, 2006) Special Mash-Up featuring Linkin Park, Jay-Z, and Paul McCartney. Only ever performed once. Styles Of Beyond :Original: (Credit to Styles Of Beyond Central for the two "Subculture" tracks) *Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) *Subculture *Subculture (Dieselboy + Kaos Remix) *Survival Tactics *Come Out Your Frame *Spies Like Us :Megadef Cleans: *05. Live Enough (Remix) *06. Superstars :A Capellas: (Credit to Styles Of Beyond Central for these tracks) *Subculture (Dieselboy + Kaos Remix) (A Capella) *Styles Of Beyond (Style Warz) (A Capella) :Instrumental Versions: (Credit to Styles Of Beyond Central for these tracks) *Styles Of Beyond (Style Warz) (Instrumental Version) *Easy Back It Up (Instrumental Version) *Spies Like Us (Instrumental Version) Xero :Xero Demo Tape (2006 Re-Rip): (Credit to LPFuse for these files) *01. Rhinestone *02. Reading My Eyes *03. Fuse *04. Stick N' Move Category: Wiki-Related Material